Don't Forget
by AdorableSchmidt
Summary: He had everything, but that all changed one dark and snowy night. She was new to the big city, and was excited to explore what it had in store, after a nasty fight between her and boyfriend, she's left alone. Will the two find each other and pick up the fallen pieces of their heart together?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, I know a new story. I know it's probably not best to start a new story when I have others to do. But I got great inspiration for this, so I thought why not? Hope you enjoy. xo.**

Kendall:

"_Mm, baby. It's time to wake up." She said to me in almost a whisper as she began to kiss my face. I smiled at the sound of her voice, and her lips on my face; each kiss so soft and tender. "Come on, baby. I made you breakfast." She continued to say. Every morning it was something just a little bit different, but that's what I liked. She was an adventure, she was able to make me see and believe in things I never knew existed. I began to feel her warm, soft, gentle hands on my body trying to shake me awake. This only made me let out a small laugh before turning over. I heard her giggle, it was the most sweetest melody I have ever heard. Soon, I felt her lean over my body to whisper into my ear again, "If you don't wake up, you know what will happen." A smile spread across my face, as I buried my face inside of my pillow, letting out a fake snore. Suddenly I felt little hands trying to tickle me, I laughed out loudly because she knew just where my tickle spots were. "Okay! Okay! I'm up!" I say as I being to sit up out of bed. She smiles at me because she thought she had defeated me, but I pointed at the ceiling, "What's that?" I say. She was so gullible once she looked up I wrapped my arms around her small waist and began to tickle her. All her limbs went flying as she pleaded for mercy. "Please, baby! Please!" I stopped, and pulled her in close to me and whispered, "You know what you have to do to make me stop." I smiled against her skin, when she pulled my face closer to hers. Our lips slowly locked together like we were two pieces of a puzzle that matched together perfectly._

That was almost two years ago, her name was Charlotte. I loved her with every single fiber in my body, she was the reason I got up in the morning, and she was everything to me. Then one day, the doctors weren't quick enough, I wasn't quick enough, and everything fell apart. Now, here I am two years later in Brooklyn, New York in a one bed room apartment, trying hard to become a writer and still manage to make ends meet each month. Ever since the accident things haven't been the same. The sun doesn't shine as bright anymore, and the birds don't sing as loud anymore. It was as if the sun needed her to shine off of, because she was brighter than the sun could ever dream of. Maybe the birds would try and match the sweet melody that was her voice, but now that she's gone the birds don't have anything to match.

I miss her.

Lucy:

I was finally here, here in New York City. It's always been a dream of mine to live here and do art here. Only a few short weeks ago, I got a letter from the art institute telling me that they had an opening, and I took it without even thinking twice about it. New York is where dreams came true, and it was where I intend to become someone different, someone new. It was where I planned to actually do something in my life. I'm not in this alone, I'm also here with my boyfriend, James. We have only been dating for around eight months. It wasn't anything too serious, but it was getting there. Together, James and I packed up from a small town in Texas, to the city where adventure awaits at around every corner, and excitement is its middle name. I'm ready New York, but the question is, New York, are you ready for me?

**A/N: Okay this chapter is very small, but the next one I plan it to be a ton longer. Promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall:

_It was raining outside, Charlotte and I just got out of the theater and we were looking for somewhere to eat. It was past midnight, and there would be no place open. I saw Charlotte pull her coat over her head, and I did the same with mine. We were both laughing and starving at the same time. "You better not kiss me like in those cheesy movies, Schmidt." I smiled at her, only shaking my head. I knew she loved those cheesy, romantic movies, and her telling me not to kiss her in the rain only meant that I should. So, I picked her up in my arms, her hands placed at my shoulders, and her legs wrapped around my torso, I pulled into me closely and together our lips moved in sync, I felt her wet hands slowly cupped along my went jaw line. I almost forgot it was raining, when we parted I only smiled at her and she smiled back. "Are you hungry, my wet princess?" I asked. She only giggled at me, and nodded her head. "I know the perfect place." Charlotte jumped out of my arms and grabbed my hand, together we ran in the rain until we reached this 24 hour diner. A smiled spread across my lips and I pulled her in closer to me once we were inside. Gently, I kissed her lips letting it linger for a second, before I whisper to her, "I love you." She smiled at me, her big brown eyes sparkled when she said back to me, "I love you too, Kendall."_

That was the first night I ever said I loved her. After that night, things changed between us. Having sex, changed into making love to each other, when I looked at her, I could see that same sparkle in her eyes from that night. It was as if, it was more than love that was shared between us. We have a bond that I've never been able to share with anyone else before. She was, different, special.

I heard the bell ding, and it brought me out of my day dreaming. Tears began to sting into my eyes. My emotions started to spin out of control. It was as if, I was able to travel back into time when she was still here, but now I'm back into the harsh reality that's life. The tears slowly rolled down my cheeks, hitting my hand. I didn't even bother to wipe them until I heard someone say to me, "Are you alright?"

Looking up, I saw a small girl. She had hair like chocolate, and eyes that reminded me of a cat. They were piercing green, that made me stumble back into my chair, "Yeah." Was the most I could mutter as I wiped the remaining tears from my face.

Lucy:

I've been into New York for only a couple of days. James, and I have been trying to find out more about the city. So far, one of my favorite places has been this 24 hour diner. It was around 8 in the morning. My classes wouldn't being for around another hour, so I thought it was safe to come here for a cup of coffee. When I walked into the diner, I heard a small ding and I smiled to myself. That ding reminded me of the diner back home. The further I walked into the diner, I saw was a little shocked by what I saw. There he was, the handsome stranger occupying the back booth. He had shaggy blonde hair, and sort of a large nose. I liked it. A small sparkle fell out of his left eye on to his cheek, slowly rolling down towards the ground. The closer I walked to him, the more handsome he got. I then saw that he was not what most women would find attractive, but that is what made him attractive. He was _breath taking_.

"Are you alright?" I asked the man.

"Yeah." Was all that he said to me as he began to wipe the tears away from his face, I sat down in row across from him, not convinced.

"You don't seem alright." I said to him, with only getting a shrug as a response. "Is there anything I can maybe do to make you feel better?" The next response was only a shake of the head. Defeated, I took a napkin that was sitting right next to him, and a pen out of my bag and wrote my number on to it.

"Well, ever need anyone to talk to, just give me a call." I place the napkin right next to his cup of tea, and stood back up from the booth. When my coffee was done, I left the diner wishing there could have been something to make him smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy:

I reached the art institute with some time to spear. Taking a few sips of my coffee here and there, my minds wanders to the handsome man sitting at the back booth. I being to wish that I stayed to make sure that he was okay, or at least get some confirmation that he will be okay.

My thoughts are broken when I feel warm hands wrapped around my waist, I let out a small smile. It was James. James is also here at the art institute studying music, it's his passion.

"Where were you this morning? I was going to make you some breakfast, for our first day at school." He holds me closer to him, and presses his lips up against my neck. I being to squirm in his arms, he knows that I hate being too close to people, it makes me uncomfortable, but this only makes him squeeze me a bit tighter.

"I went to that 24 hour diner, and bought a coffee." I say, trying to act as if I'm okay being this close to him.

Don't get me wrong, James is a great guy. We've known each other since we were babies in diapers, best friends ever since. But, lately things have been… different. The first few months were great, but after a while, things just got tense. A few weeks ago before we were leaving, I was talking to this guy, when he gave me a hug, James flipped out. Ever since then, I've been trying to not talk about other guys.

"Why? I could have just made you coffee. Don't want you wandering the streets all alone now would we?" He says to me, not loosening his grip on me.

"I can defend myself, James. I'm not some little girl, I am 21." I am finally able to release from his grip, and start to head towards my class.

"Hey, I know. I'm just saying, this city isn't like the one in Texas. If you get lost and can't reach me, we would be in big trouble. I'm just trying to protect you." He says to me as he catches up to me, placing those strong arms on to my waist. I let out another sigh, nodding my head along with him. He's right.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry." I say up to him, and he beings to smile at me before placing a kiss on to my lips. I kiss him back, but it was like kissing a dead man. Our kisses have never had that spark. Each time we kissed it just felt as like placing my lips on to a piece of card board, nothing.

When we parted, I began to talk about the stranger inside of the booth. This instantly set off alarms in James head, and I could see it. It was like police sirens went off in his eyes, but I no sound. Suddenly I was talking to a piece of stone, cold and hard. James looked down at his watch and said in a low voice.

"Class, is going to start soon. Talk to you later." He bent down and only kissed me cheek before heading off to his class. Letting out a small sigh and head off in the other direction towards my class, wondering if that handsome stranger was going to be alright.

Kendall:

After a while of just sitting at the booth, I thought it was time for me to head out, and go to work. I worked at a local magazine, and wrote articles about how to deal with life's struggles. At first, I loved my job, because I actually had a great life, it was easier to write a bunch of tips on how to deal with things like stress, death, and more. Now, it was such a, struggle. How can I tell people how to deal with losing a love one, or how to deal with finance troubles when I don't even know where to begin.

I walked into my office, my head down and my eyes sucked up into the back of my head. A coffee in one hand and the magazine lay out, in the other. Slow as a snail was how work felt these days. Closing my eyes, I took in a deep breath of smells of coffee, ink, and freshly printed papers, and out. I heard the sounds of fingers quickly tapping of the keys of the computers as if their lives depended on it, and the chitter chatter of people gossiping. This place felt like a second home to me.

"Hey man." I felt a pat on my back breaking me away from my thoughts. Opening up my eyes I saw the man who has been through it all with me, Logan.

"Hey." I said back to him as I stretched out my arms.

Logan was the first person I met in New York City. We met on a sub way, both going to interview for the jobs that we have now. In fact, he was the man who introduced me to Charlotte.

_My first week in New York City and I already have a job, and a best friend, what could be any better? I thought to myself as I began to walk to Logan's apartment. He was one of those people who were constantly throwing a party. If there was a reason to throw a party, he would do it. Earlier today when he was telling me about the party, he told me that he knew a girl that would be perfect for me. I've never been good with blind dates, so when he told me about this, I didn't think much of it. Then, I saw her. Wow was the only word I could even say. _

"_Kendall, meet my good friend Charlotte." The minute I saw her, I'm pretty sure is the moment when I fell in love. She had big dark brown eyes; when I looked into them they looked like big pools of chocolate. Her lips were the perfect shade of pink, and her hair. Oh man, her hair. It was in an half up and half down look, curled up at the bottom, and for some reason, I just wanted to run my fingers through those soft, delicate curls. Everything about her was just, stunning. _

"_I-I-I-I. W-wow." I felt like such an idiot. I couldn't even speak, what words could I even say to express how much lust, and love I felt all at once. It was as if cupid hit me that day with 12 different love arrows. That evening Charlotte and I talked for hours and hours. Neither of us looking away from each other's eyes. Right there, I knew that I would some day make her my wife._

"How are you?" Logan asked me, pulling back into reality. My heart sank when I remembered that was only a memory.

"Okay, you?"

"Yeah, pretty good. Sorry I couldn't meet you at the diner. Were you all good?" Logan asked me once more. Over the past few years, Logan has been the only one to know about Charlotte's accident. At least, the only one who understood. Charlotte was an only child, and her parents had passed away before I met her. She was stronger than anyone I ever knew, she was what made me strong, but now since she's gone, it's hard to be strong once more.

"Yeah, it was good. I, uh, sort of met this girl." I said this only because Logan has been pushing me to meet someone knew. It was frustrating. You can't just move on from an epic love, like the one had with Charlotte. I needed more time.

"Really? That's great! Did you get her phone number?" He was much more excited about this than I was.

"Yeah." I place the napkin on my desk. A part of me knew I should have just threw it away or left it on the table, but since that lady was so nice, I had to take it.

"This great! Maybe she can help you move on from Charlotte." Getting even more frustrated, I only shook my head at his response. He doesn't get it, and I don't think he ever will. Charlotte and I were supposed to be together, right now. She was supposed to be my soul mate.

"No. You don't understand. No one could ever take the place of Charlotte, and you know that." I folded up the number and threw it in the trash.

I began to walk away from my desk, when Logan, (without me knowing at the time), look the napkin out from the trash and folded it away inside of his pocket. "He'll thank me one day, he'll thank me."


	4. Chapter 4

Kendall:

The sun peered through my window for the last few moments before saying goodbye; letting the moon shine, even if it was only for a few hours. It was past nine o'clock. The perfect time for a drink, I grabbed a small glass, put some ice into it then poured some scotch gently over the small ice rocks. I stepped towards the window and saw the people walking past. Lovely, some of them were. Some of them were out running, running away from the night mares that chased them through the dark. Others were just out walking, laughing, smiling. I envied the way that some people can laugh without a single care in the world, or how their smile isn't just a mask to simply hide whatever it was that was meant to keep secret. The ones that I hated to see the most walking past my window were the ones in love. Oh, how they made me sick. Sometimes when I see them sharing a kiss, holding hands, acting as if they are the only people in the world, I want to scream at them. Warn them, that it only last for such a short time. Tell them to not take it for granted, and when they really know they're in love, don't wait, jump. Jump into their lovers arms, take every ounce of love you can possible mange from them; because one day it'll all vanish away from you when you least expect it too.

_It was a very cold, snowy night. Snowflakes were flying from left to right, it was the most terrifying, but yet beautiful scene I could have ever imagined. I watched them fly around in the sky, twisting and turning through the window of the diner. Tonight, was going to be magical, it had to be. That morning Charlotte called me screaming with joy; telling me that she just got accepted into the Art Institute. I told her that tonight we'll celebrate at the diner and we'll order nothing but deserts and fries. She laughed, and told me that it sounded perfect. We made plans to meet each other there at around nine. I got their about a half an hour early, I told the manger about my plans for this evening and he kicked everyone out of the diner so it would just be me and my beautiful, Charlotte. I began to set up balloons, and I even picked out her favorite type of flower, pink roses. She was going to be so surprise, the thought of her face made me smile so bright, I could hardly wait. I checked my watch, it was 10 o'clock. Strange, she was never late, ever. She has always been the on time one, and I have always been the late one. I assumed nothing, because it was very snowy outside and she must have taken a cab, which meant a lot of traffic. So, I waited, and waited, and waited. The sound of the clocks tick, tick, tick, was mocking me. I checked the clock again, and saw that it had been almost two hours, and no Charlotte. Not wanting to wait any longer, I started to dial her number when I noticed a strange number calling me. I answered, and then it was as if the whole world became slow motion. _

_I ran out of the diner as quickly as I could, but it wasn't quick enough. I ran through the doors of the New York City hospital, I called her name over and over. I had to see her, I had to make sure she was okay. "Sir, are you Kendall Schmidt?" One of the nurses asked, me. I could only nod my head before saying, "Is she okay? Can I see her? Where is she?" The look on the nurse face said it all. "I'm sorry sir, but it was too late." My ears blocked me from hearing anything else other than it was a truck tat slid on some black ice that ran into the side of the cab. I couldn't stop the tears that were rolling out of my eyes and on to my cheeks. It was as if my soul had come out of my body, and I watched myself cry in the middle of the hospital. "No, no, no." Was all I was managed to say before sulking on to my knees, I heard someone say they were sorry, but it didn't matter. You can be as sorry as you want, but you'll never know what it was like that night, to lose the one person who I loved the most. I slipped my hand inside of my coat pocket and took out a tiny black box, when I opened it up there it was. The ring that I was going to use that night; still shinny and brand new. But, now with no purpose what so ever but to mock me. _

When the flash back ends, small tears sting the corner of my eyes. That night was suppose to be the night where I finally asked her to marry me, it was suppose to be the perfect night, but now it's only a night that will haunt me for the rest of my life.

Lucy:

"I hope he's okay." I say before pinning my hair up into a loose pony tail, letting out a small sigh. I look around the tiny one bed room apartment that James and I live in, it wasn't awful, but it sure as hell could use some fixing up. For right now, I didn't mind it.

"I'm sure he's fine." James said to me, with irritation inside of his voice. I knew I shouldn't be talking to about this to James, but what was I suppose to do? I felt bad for not helping out more with that handsome stranger from the diner.

"I just wish I could have said or done something." I mutter a bit under my breath before I crawl into the bed next to James.

"But, you couldn't because you don't know the guy. Now, can we please stop talking about this?" James says before he gets out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"It's just, I don't get you. You care more about this stupid guy who you don't even know, more than you care about me, your boyfriend. Don't I mean anything to you?" He shouts.

It's the same argument every damn time.

"Of course you do. But, can't I show some compassion for someone else? I mean, you're acting as if it's a crime to be nice to someone." I shout back before I being to crawl out of bed.

"I'm just saying, you make me feel so unimportant."

"Why are you even jealous over a guy who I don't even know?"

"I'm not jealous, okay? I'm fine." James gets up and starts to walk away from me and towards our kitchen. I sigh and I follow him.

"You're not fine." I say as I sit at the kitchen counter. "You shouldn't be jealous of someone that you haven't even met. It's ridulous."

"You know what I'm so tired of you not caring about my feelings. Everything is always about you. You, you, you. I'm sick of it. I'm getting sick of this." He says to me while motioning at the both of us.

"If you're so sick of it, maybe I should leave." I say to him before I get up and walk to the door.

A part of me believed that maybe he would have stopped me, but when he didn't I left. I wandered the streets in front of my building for a while. I knew that if I walked back inside to James, he would believe that treating me the way he just did is okay, when it's not. So, I decided that maybe I should go to spend the night at a friend's house. I began to walk in that direction, getting a bit nervous since I was walking alone at night in middle of New York City.

Lost in my own thoughts I felt my body crash into someone, I fell on to the ground. I began to scream and kicking my legs, when I realized that nothing was touching me and I opened my eyes. Then, there he was.

Kendall:

I watched this girl screaming on the ground, at first I was going to say something, but honestly this was quite amusing. I waited until she was done; then I realized that it that kind lady at the diner. She was actually, gorgeous. I guess, I didn't notice at the diner because I was trying hard to make sure she didn't see how much of a mess I was.

"Are you okay?" I asked, sticking my hand out to help her up.

Lucy:

I took his hand in mine they were quite strong and muscular. I couldn't believe that this was the man at the diner. I smiled at myself because even though this city might be big, the world isn't.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry about that. I guess, I need to get some tough skin if I'm going to be living in this city." I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

Kendall:

"But, um. Are you okay? Or at least better now?" The pretty stranger asked me, I nodded my head hoping that she would have forgotten.

"Yeah. So, um. Why are you out here in the middle of the night?" I asked her.

She began to tell me of her and her boyfriend, and how they got into an argument, but wouldn't tell me what the argument was about. Since I felt a little bad, I thought that since she was so kind to try and make me feel better at the diner, I thought that she would like to stay over at my place.

"Well, why don't you stay at my place? I can sleep on my couch."

She smiled at me, before shaking her head. "No, no, no. I couldn't. I wouldn't want to impose."

"Impose?" I being to say, "You wouldn't imposing, or anything. I'm offering." I give her my pleading smile. It makes her laugh.

"Okay, fine." She says to me.

Lucy:

We being to walk together in the darkness of the city that never seems to sleep. It was beautiful how you can see the sky being lit up by all the neon and different colored lights on the tall buildings up above. I knew that maybe, I should of have said no to this wonderful stranger who goes by the name of Kendall. Maybe, it would have been best to stay, and not leave James at all. But, that wouldn't have made for a very good story, now would it?

**A/N: Terrible cliff hanger, I know. Next chapter shall be post up soon. Hope you guys love it so far. **


End file.
